A little farewell (Winter)
by annarosiescar
Summary: After figuring out that i'm powerless again i need somewhere to stay (except Rito Village) this place is known as The Never-Realm where i meet The ice emperor and his army to feel safety in their ice castle a Zelda X Ninjago Crossover
1. Chapter 1 The Never-Realm

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 1 The Never-Realm

* * *

I woke up in Rito Village "dear?" "Revali?" "Hey" "How could she banish my descendant?" Mr. E found me "descendant ... we must save him" he and i had no choice but to rescue Zane on our own

We walked to Revali's landing i sat on Mr. E's motorbike "Here it comes" Revali lifted the staff and banished me and Mr. E to The Never-Realm

Mr. E's motorbike began to burst out of the portal and bounced around the mountains until we came to stop "We made it" "I ... i miss him" "Same here"

We saw a cabin where a woman welcomed us

"Come come warm yourselves"

"Who are you? What is this place?"

"Oh this is my home! I am Sorla of the People of the Great Lake"

Mr. E and i introduced ourselves to Sorla

"Anna (GOTS)"

"Mr. E"

"Who are you two looking for?"

"A family member to us"

"Name?"

"Zane"

"He comes from?"

"Ninjago"

"I warn you two! The emperor's General Vex sees many things! the dark ice serves him if he knows that you and Mr. E are here he will warn the emperor"

I felt a tear "No! They would never hurt me" "We have to take him back to us if it's the last thing we do"

"He will send his samurai! They feel nothing! They fear nothing! They will come for" "The strangers" i cancelled

My power became weaker "I have you"

Mr. E opened the door and then we saw a dragon "Boreal?" he flew with us to the ice castle

**In the ice castle**

"My emperor"

"Why ... do you desturb my thoughts?"

"I bring a warning my emperor strangers from a distant realm come to challenge you they may be here for the prisoner and to defy your rule"

Mr. E came in "We're here" Vex looked "Powerless?" Mr. E nodded

"They must be ... punished"

"They must be destroyed ... Show them your might ... Show them what happens to those who defy the emperor"

"Send my ice samurai command them to destroy the strangers"

"And all who aid them"

"Yes and all who aid them"

"As you command"

"Vex?"

"The ice family is here for you"

"Thanks"

I rested and remembered the songs from my past and finally i was under their care


	2. Chapter 2 Fire Maker

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 2 Fire Maker

* * *

"Dizzy"

I opened my eyes "Are you awake?" "Yes but my power" Vex took a look "Not good" "huh?" "Your strength is frozen"

**Next day**

"Look out! They are here! This is it!"

"They are so many"

I stood beside Grimfax "Go!" "Yes"

I recorded the fight and had no choice but to remember one of the songs from my past again

_**Euphoria**_

"You dare defy the ice emperor!"

_**Euphoria**_

"You will obey or perish!"

After the battle i was done with my recording

"Well ... how did it go?" "They have won the battle but without their fire they have lost the war"

I walked back to the cabin and saw Revali so suddenly "I can make a new fire" "With fire arrows?" "Yes dear" "Show us what you have" Revali shot the fire arrows into the fire pit "Fire!" "Wait what? Falco?" "Dear it was just me"

I was back at the ice castle Vex was pleased "How did it go?" "Grimfax snuffed out their fire but Revali made a new fire" "I'm so proud of you"


	3. Chapter 3 An Unlikely Ally

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 3 An Unlikely Ally

* * *

I was in the ice castle "Wake up ... now" "huh? The ice emperor?" "Hey" he smiled at me "I apologize for calling you a ... you know" "A fool" "Yes" "I accept it" i sighed "What is it?" "If my strength is frozen ... then that means" "That you can still use your power ... but you have to use it against the strangers" "Even against ... Revali?" "No ... you have to use it only against the strangers" "I understand"

**Next day**

Revali relaxed in a hammock as three children came to him "Master Revali! Master Revali!" "Yes?" "Do it again! Do it again!" "Alright then" Revali took his Great Eagle Bow and cooked their fish with the fire arrows "Fire!" they became impressed and chattered happily as they left "Well ... Personally i prefer the air"

I took my sword "Show yourself!" someone suddenly appeared infront of me it was a white wolf she saw me "Aw i didn't mean to scare you" i took a walk with her and gave her food

I suddenly saw three ice samurai "Step back" i took my sword again but ... "No! They would never hurt me" "Your Grace" "Yes?" "We would never hurt you" i nodded in understanding

Mr. E drove his motorbike back to the ice castle he was on the way to the throne room "Snake Jaguar!" it echoed "My ally?" he came in and nodded "Join me" "Yes"


	4. Chapter 4 The Absolute Worst

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Guest character(s): (In chapter 4): **

**Ultra Violet**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 4 The Absolute Worst

* * *

In Ninjago Ultra Violet told her little "story" to the other villains

"And that's why Zane is the worst ninja of all"

Suddenly Ultra Violet realized it "Oh no ... The motorcycle initiation race ... Snake Jaguar"

She sat on her motorbike and saw the portal that led to The Never-Realm

She arrived at the ice castle

"Snake Jaguar! Are you there?"

"Step back! You are addressing the ice emperor"

She recalled the moment when he joined the motorcycle gang

"Thank you for joining us"

"No problem"


	5. Chapter 5 The Message

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 5 The Message

* * *

In the cabin i told the story of how Aspheera banished my and Mr. E's descendant Zane to The Never-Realm to some children of the Great Lake and Revali

I imitated them by miming their real voices

"That's enough Aspheera! Your days of evil are over!"

"What do you want our descendant?"

"Revenge!"

"Zane!"

"Snake Jaguar!"

"The trap has been set!"

"*nods*"

"I didn't _destroy_ your and his family member i _banished_ him to the one place where you two cannot help him ... To The Never-Realm!"

One of them fainted and the rest started to cry and ran away but Revali was impressed all i could do was sigh "Oh my goddess seriously?" "Dear come and look here"

we took a closer look "Hm ... Doesn't this litttle child remind you of someone?" "Yes" "She reminds us of" we discovered it at last "Medli" she walked away to the other children

"descendant ... we have to go"

Mr. E drove his motorbike "A cave!" we walked inside i "connected" the two jump power cables to the power box that layed there and suddenly something poped up on the screen ... a recording

"Zane?"

"Snake Jaguar?"

"_Greetings descendants_

_If you two have found this recording then i'm no longer here_

_This is Zane who's talking to you two_

_I am still your descendant but i am also a stranger in this land trying to find my way home_

_*sighs* It is difficult to keep track of the days in this place it feels like i've been here a long time but i refuse to give up hope_

_The mech's processing unit is damaged i may be able to fix it but it requiers a diagnostic i will attempt to connect myself to the mech's processor_

_As long as the cable is not disconnected i should be okay_

_But if anything goes wrong if this should be found one day ... Please relay this message_

"_This is the last recording of Zane_

_Master of Ice_

_Son of Dr. Julien_

_Student of Master Wu_

_Including descendant To Anna (GOTS) and Mr. E_"

_I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves and i have tried to fulfill this purpose_

_I have no regrets i have the best friends and family anyone could ask for_

_descendants i love you two_

_Farewell_"

"Zane?"

"He's still with us"

Mr. E drove back to the ice castle and i remembered the songs from my past


	6. Chapter 6 The Traveler's Tree

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 6 The Traveler's Tree

* * *

Mr. E and i walked to The Traveler's Tree "descendant? are you alright?" "You sound like ... Snake Jaguar ..." i was on the way to faint but Mr. E catched me in his arms "We can't lose hope ... descendant?" "*cough cough cough* ... The ice emperor ..."

Vex saw us through his crystal "Oh no ..." he ran to the ice emperor "My lord!" "What is it?" the ice emperor looked through Vex's crystal "She can't be outside if she's this powerless" "You have right my lord ... She has to stay home" "Where?" asked Revali "In the ice castle" "Yes"

He sended Boreal and everything was fine


	7. Chapter 7 Krag's Lament

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Guest character(s): (In chapter 7):**

**Zant**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 7 Krag's Lament

* * *

I woke up in a cave by an familiar song "Himalaya?" i wondered even though i still was in The Never-Realm then i saw a Yeti "Krag?" he nodded "A new animal friend?" "Are you okay?" "Zant?" "She can't find you here" "Thanks" i looked up at the sky "The hunters's queen" "She's still after you" "I'm her bait" "And victim"

"Why does she want to have me?" "I don't know" "I wonder if i betray my animal friends only for this" "It's okay"


	8. Chapter 8 Secret of The Wolf

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Guest character(s) (In chapter 8):**

**Akita**

**The Sonic-gang**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 8 Secret of The Wolf

* * *

"Hail Emperor of Ice The Legion of Grimfax returns in triumph

Victory is yours"

Vex came he clapped slowly

"Hail indeed brave Grimfax ... tell us of your great victory ... for you left with so many more samurai than you brought back"

"It is true ... The battle was fierce the villagers have protectors ... Strangers who fight bravely but we won in the end!"

"Did you slay the strangers?"

"Better we snuffed out their fire! Without it they are lost"

"Ah "snuffed out their fire" you say? Then why is it when i look through my crystal i see it is still burning?"

"That's because i made a new "Fire!" if you didn't knew that"

"What?! Impossible!"

Mr. E came in with me in his arms "We're back"

Vex took a look "Not good"

Mr. E helped me up Grimfax spoke to me "Your Grace? Look at me" i opened my eyes "huh? Grimfax?" "The ice family is still here"

"You bring news of defeat and dare to call it victory?! Punish him my lord for his deceit"

The ice emperor got up from his seat and blasted ice from his scepter at Grimfax icicles began to surround him and grew to impale through him "Wait! Please!" "No!"

The ice emperor discovered me "I'll punish you too!" he said in a strict tone and blasted his ice at me "You can't be outside if you're this powerless!"

"You have to stay home in the ice castle" Vex said in a calm tone all i could do was cough Vex had a bucket that he held close to me "Here" it came ice pieces in it "Get it out!" Grimfax said bravely "You will atone for this" "Yes ice emperor thank you" "Now leave me"

**Next day**

I walked outside and saw the creatures again "_You're an old friend of mine_" "_It is an image of you_" "_You're coming from an island_" "_One of your friends is a galactic princess with many star children_" i faded "The Olympic ... Winter Games ..." "Catch her!" "Understood!"

he jumped up and i felt some arms that catched me "Silver?" "We're all here" "Annarosie?" "Rouge?" "Hey" "Where am i?" "You're at The Olympic Winter Games"

I spended time with them for awhile

We played some hockey together "catch the puck!" "No! I missed the catch" i said and laughed

My friendship with the Sonic-gang never ended

Until

I was back again and woke up by a voice "Are you okay?" "Yes who are you?" "I am Akita a Formling" "Formling?" "A shape shifter" "Is that what you are?" "Yes oh and thank you for the food by the way" "No problem Akita"


	9. Chapter 9 The Last of the Formlings

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Guest character(s) (In chapter 9):**

**Akita**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 9 The Last of the Formlings

* * *

Akita told me her story

and finaly she was finished

"That was both a beautiful and sad story"

"Thank you for the compliment"

"We're on the same quest"

"Not the same"

"What?"

"You seek to rescue your and his family member"

"And?"

"I seek revenge"


	10. Chapter 10 My Enemy My Friend

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Guest character(s) (In chapter 10):**

**Ultra Violet**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 10 My Enemy My Friend

* * *

"Dear?"

I was in a deep slumber in a glass chest that was made of ice "She'll be okay it's just her strength that is frozen" Vex explained to Revali

The ice emperor took a look "She recovers herself it takes a while for the cold curse to heal" "No ... This is so asinine"

"The past is coming ... The memories is coming" "The past?" "The songs from her past"

_**I break the seal**_

_**It takes a while for the cold curse to heal**_

_**(I am still here though)**_

_**(Euphoria)**_

_**I smile in peace **_

_**To remember my memories**_

_**(I am somebody)**_

_**I am still here**_

_**Smile in peace**_

_**(Come out as a star)**_

_**The memories**_

_**(Come out as a star)**_

**After a while**

The glass chest opened and i walked slowly "Careful!" Revali warned

"I leave her to you for now" Revali nodded

He catched me in his wings "Dear? You OK?" i shook my head

Revali's gaze became calm he looked at me "Dear? Can you look at me?" i opened my eyes "Hey"

"Revali?" "Hey" "The slumber ... i ..." "No no dear ... Don't fall asleep"

**Meanwhile**

Vex looked through his crystal "No ... Bring them to the ice emperor"

Two warriors dropped both Mr. E and Ultra Violet they opened their eyes and tried to bring their focus in the room

"My emperor

behold the two generals"

They took a look at the emperor and saw a naginata with a scroll that was encased in ice and that the ice emperor was their former ally

"Snake Jaguar?"

"Snake Jaguar?"


	11. Chapter 11 The Kaiju Protocol

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Guest character(s) (In chapter 11):**

**Impa **

**Master Wu**

**Sheik**

**Acronix**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 11 The Kaiju Protocol

* * *

"Sheik? Sheik? Sheik?"

"My ... friend?"

"It's just me"

"Master Wu?"

"Are you alright my survivor?"

"Impa?"

Sheik precipied an tear "No i miss my friend" "I miss her too" "Same here"

Outside the Monastery Sheik looked at one of the pictures as she felt a hand "Sheik?" "Acronix?" "Where's my sweetheart?" Sheik began to show Acronix the location "The Never-Realm?" "Yes" "You can hang out with me until she's back" "Thanks"


	12. Chapter 12 Corruption

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Guest character(s) (In chapter 12):**

**Vex**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 12 Corruption

* * *

Vex was wandering around and stumbled upon a castle and saw warriors marching out

"An intruder my lord We found him skulking outside"

"Not skulking! Walking i am a traveler from the south i come seeking you Oh king"

"For what?"

"To offer my services as an advisor"

"I have an advisor already"

"Ah but does he know the Formlings? They are a tribe of dangerous shape shifters who live to the south of the mountains

Even now they scheme against you

plotting and planning"

"So say you ... Vex"

"_What the Sheikah?! His name is ... Vex?!_" i thought shocking as i held my Sheikah Slate

"Yes i know who you are

You are Vex the Formless i know of your lies

Formlings have never troubled us and we will not trouble them

Give him food water and a decent cloak and send him on his way before his jealousy sours us all"

Grimfax discovered me "A spy?! Get her!"

"Wait!" "huh?" "I'm not here to spy on anyone" "Is that so? My dear jug" "My time blade ... it still exists ... but how?" "Didn't you hear me?" i nodded happily "Yes" The Sheikah Slate scanned Grimfax

"This voice was once voiced for the Master of Time

But four Seasons later

This voice is now voiced for the king of The Never-Realm"

"So it's true ... the similarities ... the same Swedish voice ... Now i'm getting clocks in the stomach" "Yes my dear jug i was once the Master of Time and now i'm a ruler of a realm"

I "teleported" out from the castle before it was too late

"You will regret this moment

All of you!

I will return!

And you will wish you had treated me better!"

He left the castle full of revenge

I sat by a fire to warm myself Vex discovered me "huh?" "Hello" "Hey" "Why did you teleport out from the castle?" "I ... i spied on them it wasn't with my meaning i promise" "stay calm and tell me everything"

He slept uncomfortably on a ledge and i sat by the fire until we saw a portal an arm dropped out

i used Revali's Gale to catch it and then the rest of the mech came down

"What is that?"

"It's a mech"

I heared a message

"Revali's Gale is now ready!"

"Yay!" i cheered to myself

The portal opened up for the last time and Zane and the Scroll of forbidden Spinjitzu fell

"descendant!"

I used Revali's Gale to catch him i landed and helped him up he began to fix himself

"Hello? Is anyone there?" "I'm here Zane" "descendant? Is it you?" "Yes"

"Where am i?"

Zane worked on the mech "Perhaps i should find shelter but i can't leave you here" "We have to find shelter" Zane used his power and tried to create an ice platform "You're injured" "Yes i notice it and it's no use ... Unless?" i took the scroll "Throw it to me!" "Catch it!" Zane catched the scroll and easily made the platform

"A cave

i suppose that will suffice for now"

We heared a screech "Vah Medoh?" it was an ice bird

I looked up and heared a voice "Is that my divine beast?" "No!"

"What was that?" we focused on pushing the platform into the cave Zane blocked the entrance to create the ice cave

"Incredible"

I hid as Zane began to record himself

"Greetings descendants

If you two have found this recording then i am no longer here

My name is Zane

I'm a stranger in this land trying to find my way home

It's difficult to keep track of the days in this place it feels like i've been here a long time"

"Hm"

"But i refuse to give up hope

I am attempting to repair the mech

unfortunaly the processing unit is damaged

in order to fix it i must connect myself to the mech and run a system diagnostic

If anything were to interrupt the diagnostic it could cause my operated system to reboot

In case something goes wrong

This is the last recording of Zane

Master of Ice

Son of Dr. Julien"

"Zane?" i nodded as he continued to watch

"Student of Master Wu

I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves and i have tried to fulfill this purpose

Goodbye to my descendants

I love you two"

i blushed "sweet"

He turned off the recorder and prepared for the diagnostic

"Commencing system diagnostic

Do not remove data cable

Data interruption may result in system failure and / or memory loss

Commencing diagnostic"

"You can come out now" i nodded and came out to Vex as i discovered it "Memory loss? Oh no"

"10% complete 20% complete 30% complete 40% complete 50% complete 60% complete"

Vex ran over and inspected Zane

"70% complete 80% complete 90% complete"

He pulled the cable out "No!"

I watched in horror as Zane where shut down and started rebooting

"Rebooting

All systems Online

Memory cap: Empty"

"Zane!" my voice echoed

He woke up and saw us "descendant?" "I'm still here"

"Hello?"

"Hello"

"I am sorry Wh-where am i? Who are you?"

"Don't you remember? I am Vex"

"Are we ... friends?"

"Most certainly

I am your loyal advisor"

"But ... who am i?"

"Oh such a pity ... you truly have forgotten ... you're unwell my lord but do not fear

I will take care of you it is my sworn duty"

"Your duty?"

"You are the ice emperor the ruler of this realm"

"I am?"

"Of course ... Why look ... Here is your scepter"

"Don't leave us" i said with tears in my eyes

"I will come back to you and Mr. E" "Thank you"

"Is this my home?"

"Alas at the moment yes but it was not always

You were cast out of your proper home by warriors who took it for themselves

But now that you're awake perhaps we can reclaim it"

"Would you advise me to do so?"

"Most certainly" "No! What?!"

At the castle some warriors chattered happily when Zane and i barged in

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?"

"Have you forgotten me so soon?"

"Vex what do _you_ want?"

"Only to see justice done and my lord return to his rightful throne"

"What lord? This throne is mine"

"Not anymore"

"Guards! Throw them out!"

"No!"

i took my sword and stroke each one of them down

"Seize them!"

Zane used the scroll to convert the warriors into Blizzard Warriors

"I said _seize him_!"

The warriors did not hear and standed in formation as Zane and i passed by them

"Who are you?"

"He is my-"

"He is the ice emperor and you will obey or perish!"

I watched in horror shocked with tears

"No ..."

Zane was given a new helmet and armor and used the scroll to spread an enternal winter throughout the realm

It passed through the Great Lake and all their torches and lamps got out

Vex stood next Zane the ice emperorsatisfied with his revenge


	13. Chapter 13 A Fragile Hope

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Guest character(s) (In chapter 13):**

**Ultra Violet**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 13 A Fragile Hope

* * *

"Snake Jaguar?"

"I don't understand"

"I don't understand neither"

"How is this possible?" they asked at the same time

"What did you two call me?"

"Snake Jaguar"

"Your alias name is Snake Jaguar"

"Don't you remember?"

"Step back! You two are addressing the ice emperor"

"I came here for you Snake Jaguar i came here to bring you home"

"This is my home"

"Are you crazy?! Ninjago is your home"

"Nin ... ja-go?"

"Think now try to remember ... we were all together we were fighting the snake woman and ... and ... she banished you with her staff"

"Don't listen to her! She lies"

"It's the truth! Please ... You have to remember something or someone Chopper Maroon or Mohawk or ... or ... Killow?"

"Who?"

"Killow! Remember when he wanted you to join us and discovered that you had no bike? and you had to take my bike? do you remember?"

"No"

"She seeks to decieve you

to confuse you

let me deal with her my lord"

"_He's one of the Ninja_"

"_Who?_"

"_Snake Jaguar_"

"_Snake Jaguar's a spy?_"

"Thank you again for joining us"

"No problem"

"The weapon ... It it must have corrupted you somehow

How long have you been here Snake Jaguar? How long have you been holding that?"

"Many ... decades"

"What?! Hm ... Time must be different here

I don't understand how but ... but ... please

the weapon has corrupted you

corrupted your power

you have to put it down!"

"She seeks the scepter!"

"Don't listen to him! This isn't you! You're a good person! You're my ally

you have to trust me

put it down"

"See?! She desires it for herself

Seize her!"

"No!"

"Behold her treachery one moment she speaks of friendship and the next she tries to steal your scepter

Allow me to destroy her my lord"

I sat with Revali

"No no dear

it's rude to eavesdrop"

"Oh no ... Here it comes"

"_The best quotes ever_"

"Lock her in the dungeon"

"But my lord!"

"You heared me!"

I laughed

"Oh oh i'm laughing myself to death"

"You heared the emperor

To the dungeon with her!"

i continued to laugh and couldn't stop

Ultra Violet was locked in her cell and Vex came and clapped slowly

"Ah that's the spirit

So hopeful

So confident

But alas there are a few troubled detalis you don't know

Such as the shackles around your hands

They are made of corrupted ice

If they can prevent a Formling from changing shape then i think they also contain your strength"

"You ... your fool! Your liar! I don't know how you tricked Snake Jaguar into believing you but he'll see through you eventually

He'll see what you are!"

"What i am? I'm his trusted adviser while you are nothing but a traitor and a rebel spy"

"A traitor and a rebel spy?! No! I am Ultra Violet! The second general from the Sons of Garmadon!"

"And sooner or later i will deal with you

As i deal with all who stand in my way"

"Ultra Violet?"

"You? What are you doing here?"

"I'm considering doing something foolish

i'm considering helping you

But i want to know something first

Is it true what you said? That the emperor was once a good man?"

"Yes" Ultra Violet nodded in sadness

"And you think Her Grace and Mr. E can awaken him?"

"Yes"

"I hope you are right because i'm coming over to your side"

"Welcome to the resistance"


	14. Chapter 14 Once and for All

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Guest character(s) (In chapter 14):**

**Akita**

**Ultra Violet**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 14 Once and for All

* * *

"Dear?"

Revali smelled "Blue light? Hm that's not a good sign dear your power is frozen"

Ultra Violet and Grimfax were sneaking around as Mr. E came to them

"You're sure he's not watching us?"

"Like i said if he were watching the crystal we wouldn't have gotten this far"

"You were saying?"

"Mr. E! Run!"

"Can i help you two?"

"No! You and Her Grace must awaken your family member or _all_ is lost! Ultra Violet and i will hold them back as long as we can! Go!"

Mr. E drove his bike to the throne room

Meanwhile Akita confronted the ice emperor

"Who ... are you?"

"My name is Akita"

"Akita? Another rebel thief? A traitor come to steal my scepter?"

"I came for revenge!"

"revenge? For what?"

"For my brother Kataru and for the suffering of my people the Formlings!"

"I have heared of the Formlings

Vex told me your people are warmongers cruel and barbaric"

"And you believed him"

Mr. E drove in and kicked opened the doors he began to recall the moment when he was saved by his ally

"Snake Jaguar! It's time we finished this!"

"What?"

"Hmm ..."

He came out with his anger as he felt tears and took his Katanas

"Once and for all"


	15. Chapter 15 Awakenings

**Title: A little farewell (Winter)**

**A sequel to: A little farewell**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Revali Zane Mr. E Grimfax**

**Guest character(s): (In chapter 15):**

**Akita**

**The Sons of Garmadon**

**Ultra Violet**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

Chapter 15 Awakenings

* * *

"Snake Jaguar! It's time we finished this! Once and for all!"

"My alias name is _not_ Snake Jaguar!"

"Yes it is! And you're going to remember it if i have to knock it into your thick evil skull!"

I woke up "How ... dare you?" "Don't worry descendant we'll awaken him" "Close your eyes dear"

"You two ... know the emperor!"

"He's not an emperor he's my ally and a family member of mine and her grace

he's the one we're here to rescue"

"Yes and it's hard to explain but we can't let you hurt him Akita"

"Grrr ... My will is not yours to command!"

"Akita no! This isn't the way! You're letting your anger control you!"

"Stand aside Anna (GOTS) Or fall with him!"

"Hey! I won't let you hurt Snake Jaguar! He's my-"

"There is no Snake Jaguar!"

"Well well well"

"Ready?" "Yes"

"Lock this traitor in the dungeon and throw the second general in with him the rest of you follow me"

"I hope that this is enough"

Killow looked "It's ice! it's pure ice! It's an elemental creation!"

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"The emperor must be an elemental master of ice just like Snake Jaguar! What are the odds?"

"Oh no ... How could i be so foolish?"

"What?"

"The emperor ... What if he's not an ice elemental like Snake Jaguar? What if he _is_ Snake Jaguar?"

"What?!"

"He would never hurt anyone"

"Not in his normal state no but he was holding a Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu when the snake woman blasted him into The Never-Realm!"

"Which Wu said would corrupt anyone whoever held it"

"What about the time difference? How do you explain that?"

"I can't but it's the only thing that adds up somehow Snake Jaguar is the ice emperor"

"We gotta warn Ultra Violet before she-"

After this moment Boreal became defeated

They ran off to the castle

"huh? What's going on?" "descendant! You're awake!" i nodded "You two can never awaken me" "descendant? Zane? How are you talking?" "There is no Zane! There is no Snake Jaguar! I am the ice emperor!"

I grabbed him and tried to calm him "I know i know" "What is it?" "Somewhere in there ... there's someone who's asking me a question when i don't feel well" "What kind of question is that?" "You know this question" "I don't know!" i sighed as Mr. E asked me "descendant? are you alright?" "I don't say that" "Yes you do"

"Let me ask you" "Yes?" "What do you do if your allies and family and friends are in danger?" "I let them be!" "No what you do is to _protect_ them" "'Protect?'" "Yes"

"Protect those

who cannot

protect themselves"

"Protect those

who cannot

protect themselves"

_**Remember me**_

_**You're my descendant of ice**_

_**We've flesh and metal**_

_**We're a family it's a price**_

Vex was on the way to kill Ultra Violet

"Vex! Don't!"

The Never Realm was at peace again

Vex hugged Zane "Farewell my lord" "Farewell my advisor" Vex smiled "Come and visit us soon again" "Next time i'm here then i'll spread an eternal winter over the realm without losing my memory"

Revali and i was back in Rito Village and everything was fine again


End file.
